


Chances Are

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 songs for 14 Valentines</p><p>Day 11:<br/>"Chances Are" by Johnny Mathis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances Are

Kurt fell in love with Blaine the moment the other boy took his hand and run with him around the Dalton building. It was love at the first sight, at the first touch. He never questioned this, he just knew. 

But he wasn't so sure if Blaine returned his feelings. He thought so, because the moment Kurt entered a room or class, Blaine's eyes was on him and he smiled his unique 'Kurt smile' as Wesley jokingly called it (Kurt overheard a conversation between Blaine and Wes, but he was never going to admit that he was eavesdropping). But days passed and Blaine and him still were only friends. 

Then the disaster of Nick's birthday party happened. All of the Warblers were drinking, and because Kurt was staying at Dalton, he was drinking as well. He didn't know how it happened, but suddenly Blaine's lips were on his and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. For the first time Kurt was happy that he maybe, possibly won't be alone on Valentine's Day. But when the next day Blaine didn't make any indication about his feelings, Kurt realised he had no memory of previous night. So he didn't mention this either and suffered in silence. 

It was couple of weeks after the party, when Kurt found himself sitting with Blaine on Dalton's roof in the middle of the night. Blaine somehow talked him into star watching. Kurt caught Blaine staring at him intensely a few times and quickly turning away to look up at the sky, blushing. Blaine's eyes reflected the stars so beautifully and when they hugged before going to their rooms, it lasted a bit longer than is accepted between just friends. Later in his bed, for the first time in weeks, Kurt let himself hope. 

Confirmation came not even a week later. Pavarotti died and Kurt was decorating his casket in common room. Blaine found him there, and they started talking about their oncoming duet. Then Blaine, answering his question, said something about Kurt moving him and that he's been looking for him forever. Kurt saw in slow motion how Blaine's leaning in and then... they were kissing. Kurt's mind almost exploded - they were both sober, it was so real. If not for Blaine's firm grip on his hand, Kurt would fly away from happiness. When they broke for air, he said something about practising but then drown again into familiarity of Blaine's lips and they were kissing for hours, until their lungs hurt and lips were swollen. 

Hell yeah, Kurt thought to himself, his chances are awfully good.


End file.
